The present subject matter is directed to arrows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to a nock system for an arrow.
There are multiple technical challenges present in current arrow technology. One of these challenges is manufacturing arrows quickly, cost-effectively, and at acceptable operational quality having the proper nock and fletching orientation.
Providing a universal nock system that provides a simple, easy, and quick method for establishing proper nock and fletching orientation remains desirable.